FNAF-S: The Others
by aglenn2470
Summary: This is the 2nd book of FNAF-S (Five Nights At Freddy's Series) and, this time Goldie's friends get dragged into what she has to deal with. She soon decides to try not to threaten to save her friends...


_**-A** (Goldie) had just killed the night gaurd when she had found a paper on the night gaurds desk. She pickes it up and, saw a picture of her. Saying she had vanished. She folded the paper and, put it in a built in leg pocket._ _ **S** he came back to the boys sulking. They had thpught it was because the was sad she had killed someone but really she was just lost in thought. The phone number on the paper was not her moms or her dads. She didnt know the number at all. "That was fast" Shado Freddy said looking at the table they were stqnding around. On the table weremsome papers. But, it was just the wrighting of their plan. "yea" Goldie said._ _ **S** he looked outside and saw her friend cory talking to their friend Dom. They were sitting on the curb talking. Cory was crying and, it looked like Dom was trying to help her calm down. Guy had caught Goldie looking at them and, wqlked up to her by her side. "Aint that cute? Too bad their gonna be dead soon" he said grimly. Goldie looked up at him and, asked "what do you mean?" "I mean they are gonna win a raffle so they can stay longer and, we're killing them" Guy said so happy his smile could have been seen miles away. Goldies heart was raceing at the thought of them being killed and, going through what she went through. "No. Please dont do that!!" she asked crying "I...I wont let you!!!"_ _ **O** utside Dom had finally gotten Cory to calm down. Then, some thing caught his eye. He saw Goldie and, a guy stareing at them. But, what really made him wonder was that the guy, had a evil smile on wile, the animatronic was crying yelling at the guy."hey cory! look" Dom said to Cory. Cory looked up and, saw what Dom was looking at. "thats weird" She said. "do you know whats going on in there?" "I dunno" He answerd still looking really confused " we should probably go"_

 _ **S** hadow Freddy appeard behind Goldie and, Guy. "whats the matter Goldie? Too softhearted to do our plan on killing your friends???"Shadow Freddy asked with a grim smile like Guy. "Im not soft hearted!!! Emo-Tomboys like me are not soft hearted!!! I just care for my friends" Goldie said turning around. " You AALWAYS acted like this when ever we try killing some one!!" Guy scowling at her. She tried storming off out the pizzaria but, Springtrap apeard and, pushed her back from the door. "what do you want with my friends??!!" she yeld at them coverd in tears. "You have powers and, are strong so instead we can use your friends as a distractiin insted" Guy said " Its almost 6:00 time to get in your places guys"_

 _ **T** he next day Goldie didnt go on stage to see her friends die.She did stay in the parts and service for her friends. Her friends were, Cory, Gabby, Sarah, Dom, Britt and, Charlie. Charlie was Freddy( brown bear) , Cory was the Puppet(a puppet that has powers too), Sarah was Bonnie (a purple bunny), Dom was Foxy (pirate fox), Britt was a Chica ( a yellow chicken that luvs pizza and, cupcakes, and wears a bib that says: LETS EAT) and, Gabby was Cupcake (Chucas cupcake). Goldie cried till she dicided to just give up fighting the brothers._

 _ **W** hen Goldie was about to leave the room she heard Cory. "ugh... Who are you???" Cory had asked "are you Britt???". Goldie just smiled and said "Im your dead twin friend." "what???" Cory said so confused. "Its me -A" Cory gave her a hug then tried wakeing the others. After a thousand of hugs they all settled down to hear what Goldie was gonna say. "okay guys" Goldie had started "You see to make things less confusing Im giving yall new names. Charlie-Freddy, Sarah-Bonnie, Britt-Chiva, Gabby-Cupcake, Dom-Foxy and, Cory-Puppet. And, Im Goldie." she said sadly "stay here Ill be right back" and she left the room._

 _ **W** hen she shut the door she found Kaleb and, Donner standing on the sides of the door, Conner standing by Guy infront of her."So?" Guy had asked"are you not gonna introduce them to us and us to them??" his cold eyes sent chills behind her back. "um..." she hesitated "s..sure" she let her head hang low. When she walked in Dom said" that was fast" but, then the boys walked in behind her. Her friends all gave them the evil eye. " What are they doing here -A???" Cory asked giving a smug face at them. " Guys these guys are...my..." Goldie hesitated. " we are Goldies bosses!!" Guy had said whin an evil grin._

 _ **G** oldies friends faces went blank. The words Bosses of Goldie and, the guys to them was like saying they owned her. "i..is that true -A??" Cory asked. "Its Goldie now and, ...Im afraid yes" Goldie replied shulking to the side. Guy grabed onto Goldies shoulders and, said " she works for us now and, you do too now" his nasty smile got bigger. He looked to his brothers and motioned behind Goldies freinds. The brothers the teleported behind the group. "is it gonna be a yes or no little ones??" he asked. The qeustion could have been a automatic no if they wernt sarrounded. "uh...I guess its gonna have to be a yes?? I guess" Dom said looking for back up from his friends. They all nodded nervously._

 _ **G** uy then let go of Goldie and, pushed her to the ground to his left. Goldie had stopped before her head hit the ground but, she stayed in the position she was in and, just watched her freinds trying to not upset her "bosses" just in case if they hurt her freinds._

 _**TO BE CONTINUDE...next book: Controlled**_


End file.
